The Cullens Go to the Movies
by gab000
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go to the movies?  You get food fights, werewolves, and handcuffs!  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… I just wanted the Cullens to catch a movie.**

** This story idea randomly came to me when I thought about seeing this new vampire movie out. And as usual, I wondered.. 'what would the Cullens do?' So, this idea came to me and I just had to write it down.  
**

"Bella, consider this another human experience that we're not going to let you pass up," Edward reasoned.

I shook my head. No way was he winning this argument. "I've been to the movies before. Not such a new experience."

Edward moved closer to me on my bed, his smoldering topaz eyes pleading with me. His fingers lightly caressed my cheekbone and his face was close enough that I could feel his cool breath. How could I say no when he dazzled me like this?

Edward stared at me for a while. "Tell me what you're thinking," he mused.

I tested my voice out, hoping it didn't sound as unsure as I thought it may. "Um… okay but if I have to suffer through this, the rest of them will too." I nodded for confirmation of my reasonable offer.

"A group date?" He asked. It looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Triple date," I corrected, with a small laugh.

* * *

I stared carefully at my two left feet, hoping that they wouldn't betray me as usual. But I was wrong and Edward caught me before I fell face-first into a muddy puddle.

I blushed a deep crimson. Emmett laughed, "I'm going to miss that blush."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sneered. I ignored her and we began looking at the movie posters. Rose tossed her blonde hair to the side. "What movie are we going to see?"

Alice quickly said, "Confessions of a Shopaholic!"

"No!" I yelled. It was bad enough that she took every chance she could to give me makeovers and take me shopping. I didn't need to see a replay of all of this on the big screen. Alice could see that one by herself.

"Die, Die, Die?" Emmett suggested. It was some new scary movie about a mental guy seeking revenge on some random girl from his childhood. But, I heard the reviews were terrible.

"No. Everybody walks into the movie theater with anticipation. Throughout the course of the movie, they'll feel empathetic, pity, anxiousness, anger, and scared. Then the movie is a disaster in the end and they feel disappointed. Too many emotions to contend with." Jasper said with a small shudder.

"Killers?" I asked. I'd seen a few previews of the movie. Mostly shooting. Not too bad. I used to enjoy movies like that when Edward left. I couldn't take romantic movies. Too many memories. It became a habit to only watch movies without all the romance and drama. My life is already filled with that, if you ask me. And real life is always much better than the movies.

Alice stared blankly into the distance. We all knew what that meant. "Ugh. No. In the end, the girl dies. Terrible movie!" Alice and her visions.

Edward smirked. He could see her vision in her head. I shook my head in confusion, "How are we supposed to watch a movie when you and Edward know every detail of what's going to happen?"

Alice stared intently at the movie posters, probably trying to see how every movie went. I sighed. "That one! For some reason, I can't see it, which is great!" She exclaimed, pointing at the poster farthest to the right.

"Revenge of the Vampires?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. Edward shrugged, "I doubt it'll be good. It's probably not even accurate."

"That's the awesome part about it!" Emmett laughed.

"I can feel the emotions of people who just came from that movie. They're pretty pleased… and horrified. Can't you hear their thoughts, Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward stared at the ground defeated. "Their thoughts show that they… enjoyed the movie."

"So we're going?" I asked to confirm.

* * *

We were walking through the dark corridor, into the theater. A few guys eyed Rose, but a mean look from her practically dismissed them.

"Where should we sit?" I asked. There were so many rows to choose from.

Emmett and Alice wanted front-row seats. Nobody ever is brave enough to sit in the very front. Edward and Jasper wanted seats in the back. They claimed it was more inconspicuous.

"We're in a _dark_ movie theater. What the hell calls for being inconspicuous? Nobody is going to just assume we're vampires!" Emmett shouted. Edward was getting him annoyed.

"Quiet Emmett..." I whispered. Although the previews had started, I didn't want to run the risk of being heard.

"Aw, Bella you're no fun. You've been hanging around Edward too much. No one even heard me say we're vampires." Emmett claimed.

"Vampires?" a voice asked. We looked up at the section above us. Seth was looking down and waving. "I have a soft spot for vampire movies. Jake just tagged along when I asked him. He just wanted to see some vampires hopefully get bashed."

Alice pinched her nose lightly, acting as if she were smelling something horrible. "No wonder I couldn't see what happens in this movie. The wolves are here. I'm sure their presence has everything to do with this."

"Yeah and they smell. They smell like… ugh… wet dog." Rosalie commented, turning her nose up.

I laughed and we walked up the numerous steps. "Bella," Jacob said as we reached them. I gave him and Seth small hugs and I took my seat.

Only Jacob and Seth were here. But it was enough to cause Alice to have a headache. She wasn't used to not being able to foretell the future. I was sitting in between Jake and Edward. Seth was on Jake's other side, and Alice was on Edward's.

Right before the movie started, Emmett leaned forward and whispered down, "Hey, can somebody pass the popcorn?"

Jasper sighed. "We don't eat popcorn, Emmett."

Emmett nodded, remembering that. "Yeahhh… but this is supposed to be Bella's experience. She should get some popcorn. Isn't that what humans do?"

I rolled my eyes. People turned around and shushed us. I turned back to Emmett. "I'm fine, really."

The movie started, and a vampire coven came onto the screen. Edward relaxed and draped his arm around me. I nuzzled into him, much to Jacob's dismay. He moved his arm so that we were both sharing the armrest. The heat from his body felt weird against the coolness from Edward's.

The first human got killed and I turned my head as the vampire began to feed on him. Alice leaned forward in her seat in anticipation. "Not being able to see is nerve-wracking!"

"Alice, normal people don't see into the future." I reminded her.

She shrugged. Emmett kicked up his feet onto the back of the guy's seat in front of him. His chair turned into a recliner as he leaned back. The annoyed person turned around. "Can you please remove your feet?" He had an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Isn't this supposed to be a free country?" Emmett asked. Rose nudged Emmett to comply. She didn't like the attention taken away from her.

"No. Remove your feet!" The guy shouted. Heads turned and I sank down into my seat. I didn't want people to acknowledge that I actually knew Emmett. Why couldn't he just move his feet?

On cue, Seth and Jacob moved down a few seats, not wanting to be grouped with Emmett, either. Seth mouthed, 'Sorry.'

I tried to tune out Emmett and the guy's bickering. The humans began to hunt the vampires and when the first vampire was down, Jake started whistling and clapping loudly. I sank further into my seat and people began booing Jacob. This earned a few laughs from my vampire friends.

"I could call security over here." The man threatened.

I sighed and Emmett stood and threw his hands up. "Call them, then!"

The man took advantage of this moment and leaned his chair back so that Emmett couldn't kick his feet up again. Emmett sighed, defeated and sat back down.

I returned my focus to the movie. The last vampire alive was protecting his child, which made no sense. Vampires can't have children.

"Oh, that is _**so **_inaccurate!" Rosalie was the last person I expected an outburst to come from. But, I know from our talk a few months ago, that she wanted a child and humanity more than anything in her life. So, I suppose I wasn't _that _surprised that she said that.

Everybody started booing her for interrupting a movie. A fight broke out, and the man who Emmett upset before threw some popcorn at Rose. He shrank back in fear, when Rose snarled at him. But he still had the courage to yell at Emmett, "Control your girlfriend, man!"

Emmett got mad and quickly turned around to randomly take some man's soda. He took off the lid and threw it with extreme accuracy to the guy's face. He didn't see it coming and started screaming like a girl.

Instinctively, everyone shifted down a few seats, separating us from Emmett's madness.

Emmett and a few other guys were having a food fight, and Emmett used anybody's food as ammunition, angering others.

By now, I was sitting next to Jacob. He shook his head, "Is it always like this when you all come to the movies?"

I laughed. "This is our first and _last _time."

"Good. 'Cause I want you to remind me never to come to a movie with you all, intentionally or otherwise." Jacob said. He interlace his fingers with mine, causing Edward to tense up.

I sighed. The vampire in the movie got shot by the heroic human and the vampire instantly disintegrated. Edward stood up. "Vampires don't die like that! And they certainly don't die from bullets! Trust me, I should know. I've tried it!" Edward complained.

Somebody shouted at our group to shut up. I nudged Edward's side for him to sit down. "Sorry, love. I should've shown more self-control. It's just that it's not that easy to kill a vampire." He said after he sat down.

"Yeah, I know. I would've easily just shot ya'll already if I'd known it was that easy… Some things just won't die." Jacob sighed. I elbowed him in the stomach, only to hurt myself in the process.

Anger was rising in the room, and even I could feel it. Jasper tried his best to calm everyone down, but nothing was working. He threw his hands up in defeat, "I give up! I can't deal with all these emotions!"

Emmett was still having a food fight and arguing with many angry people now. Rosalie took out her mirror with a built in light to stare at her flawless perfection. Jasper yelled at random people to be happy. Alice tried to concentrate on the movie. She found it the most interesting thing in the world, since she couldn't foresee what would happen. Edward was trying to ignore all consuming thoughts, in an attempt to focus on the movie. Jacob was cheering on the human who was trying to kill the vampire spawn. Seth was surprisingly relaxed and sound asleep in his chair. And I tried to deal with all the confusion going on.

The entire crowd standing up began parting a way for two security guards to walk through. "They're causing a disturbance!" Everybody pointed towards us. The guards came through the crowd just in time to see Emmett preparing to launch a corn dog at a rude old lady.

One of the guards dragged Emmett by the arms towards the end of the row. Of course, Emmett let her. The guard yelled, "You're coming with me!"

Emmett threw the corndog anyways, and it landed on a man's head. Everybody started fighting again. Jake woke Seth up, and we attempted to try to change seats, but the other security guard shined her flashlight on us, seeing through the darkness. She spoke in an authoritative voice, "You all have to leave the theater."

Jacob whined, "But we aren't even _with _them! We don't even _know_ these guys, do we Seth?"

Seth, being Seth, couldn't lie. "We didn't _plan_ to meet up with them here, is what Jacob is trying to say. But, we do know them."

So, all seven of us got towed toward the exit. Slight cheering from the crowd angered Jasper as we continued walking. Alice clawed at the woman leading us away, "Just… just let me see the end of the movie! I wanna know what happened! Let me have this _one _human experience. I'm not used to not knowing what's going on!"

The lady looked at her like she was crazy. We were led outside to where Emmett was waiting with the other guard. Emmett wore handcuffs, which the guard silently took off. He looked pleased with himself when she handed him a lollipop. I gave him my best _'What the crap?'_ look.

The guards left without another word. Alice launched herself at Emmett, "I wanted to see the end of that movie!"

Emmett quickly backed away. Jacob muttered something about stupid vampires.

I sighed. "Emmett, only you."

He shrugged and we started walking towards the cars. Jacob and Seth were still walking with us. I put my hands in my pockets, "Any more of your _brilliant_ human experience ideas?"

**A/N: My first one-shot. Review please!**


End file.
